We can change the world
by Lucielanor
Summary: ¡CAPITULO 5! · Una nueva generación de shinigamis serán los encargados de preservar la paz en el Sereitei, que amenaza con romperse. ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a ello los componentes de la División 13 y, además, irse de fiesta? Para ellos, sí es posible
1. Un día cualquiera

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia esta basada en el mundo del manga/anime Bleach, todo ellos producto de la mente del prodigioso Kubotite. Cualquier referenciaa alguna de sus sagas, historias o personajes es totalmente ajeno a mi y usado por diversión._

_**Aviso:** Este fic se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, con una serie de personajes distintos de los originarios en el mundo Bleach. Exceptuando algunos de mi imaginacion (que serán señalados posteriormente), todos pertenecen a usuarios del foro BleachSP (en su mayoria, y para concretar, de la maravillosa Division 13). Estos (excepto el mio propio) tampoco me pertenecen y para ellos mi agradecimiento. Sin su amable cesión, esta historia no podría seguir adelante._

_Y tras estos avisos, espero que disfruteis de la historia..._

* * *

**WE CAN CHANGE THE WORLD**

**Capitulo 1: Una día cualquiera…**

Un estruendo los asustó a todos a eso del mediodía, aunque nadie le dio demasiada importancia. Las explosiones y los accidentes eran en la División 13 del Sereitei tan comunes como el oxigeno.

Únicamente Kara-chan se aproximó a la sala de donde había procedido el ruido, tras darse cuenta del estremecedor temblor de las paredes, que amenazaban con derrumbarse y convertirla en picadillo de shinigami.

Dentro, nuevamente, una escena surrealista la esperaba. La fukutaicho Mizu y los oficiales Aiolos y Kage se destornillaban de risa mientras observaban como Ela miraba con gesto contrito sus manos, aparentemente ignorante del caos de muebles rotos que reinaba a su alrededor.

- No lo entiendo – dijo, rascándose la cabeza y alzando los ojos hacia sus compañeros, que volvieron a estallar en carcajadas – Si esta vez lo he hecho bien¿no?

Risas y más risas. Y ni una sola respuesta.

- ¡Ya esta bien de cachondeo! – gritó, consiguiendo que la diversión de los shinigamis aumentase – Los jefes han dicho que si no paso esta evaluación, tendré que asistir a clases nocturnas y ¡no pienso perderme horas de fiesta y de descanso por este estúpido kidoh!

- _¿Qué ocurre, taicho? _– preguntó Kara, entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Hola, Kara-chan! Pues eso me gustaría saber a mí. He intentado hacer un kidoh de defensa y, de repente, todo ha volado por los aires. No lo entiendo – repitió, colocando la cinta de su frente y las dos coletas en las que sujetaba su pelo, que habían quedado descolocadas por la explosión.

- Lo que yo no entiendo – repuso Kage con una sonrisa enorme – es que hayan nombrado taicho a alguien que no es capaz de realizar un hechizo defensivo del nivel básico. Respira, nee-chan – agregó, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Mizu, que empezaba a asfixiarse de la risa.

- _Bueno… Quizá es que concentraste poca energía, taicho_ – intentó ayudar Kara, viendo el gesto de frustración de Ela.

- La energía estaba perfecta, incluso le sobraba – contravino Kage, aun riendo por lo bajo.

- _O puede que la posición de los brazos fuese incorrecta_ – intentó Kara de nuevo.

- La posición era perfecta y simétrica – apuntó Aiolos, medianamente recuperado de su ataque.

- _Entonces… Yo tampoco lo entiendo, taicho_ – concluyó Kara-chan devolviéndole a Ela su mirada triste.

- Yo os diré que es lo que falló – dijo Mizu cuando por fin tomó aire – El problema, Ela-chan, es que éste kidoh se convoca diciendo "Los pájaros que cercan las nubes de tormenta", y no con lo que tu has dicho: "Los pepinillos se acercan a las novias con talento".

- ¡Ouch! – exclamó Ela, dándose una palmada en la frente y cayendo de rodillas entre las risas de todos e incluso la tímida sonrisa de Kara-chan – Kamisama, necesito estudiar…

- ¡Muchísimo! – dijeron sus amigos al unísono, descuajeringados de risa.

- _Yo te dejo que sigas entrenando, taicho_ – dijo Kara con intención de marcharse.

- ¡Kara-chan, espera! – llamó Ela, recomponiéndose – Ya que estás aquí… ¿Te importaría acompañar a Kage y a Aiolos al Distrito 60? Hemos reunido un nuevo cargamento para Yodaime-san y quería llevárselo hoy, pero… - acabó la frase señalando el caos que había formado.

- _¡Por supuesto, taicho! _– asintió Kara enérgicamente.

- ¿Y vosotros dos qué decís?

- Claro, taicho – afirmó Aiolos.

- Yo quiero quedarme a verte entrenar, taicho. ¡Es mucho más divertido! – exclamó Kage recibiendo una mirada de odio reconcentrado de Ela.

- Y a mi me encantaría que te quedases para poder patearte cuando estos estúpidos poemas no me salgan – aseguró Ela, frunciendo el ceño – Pero se lo prometí a Yodaime-san. Es nuestra obligación.

- Vaaaaaaale. Pero Mizu no…

- Tranquilo, nii-san. Sobreviviré. Ya estoy muerta, al fin y al cabo.

- No volváis tarde – les pidió Ela cuando ya se iban – Esta noche hay fiesta.

- ¿No decías que tenías que estudiar?

- Mañana – prometió, cruzando los dedos tras su espalda.

Cuando los tres shinigamis salieron en dirección a su misión, pudieron oír a Ela protestar:

- Mi-chan, somos shinigamis. Tenemos cuchillos grandes y afilados. ¿No podemos clavárselos en un ojo al enemigo y olvidarnos de esta chorrada?

- Venga, Ela-chan, otra vez: "Los pájaros…"

- ¡Jo!

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

_Hola!  
Bueno, solo saludar a todos los posibles lectores e informar de que, por si hay alguno que me conociese de mi anterior etapa como escritora de fics... He vuelto!!!! caras de sorpresa Si, si, he vuelto, en este caso, con una historia de los shinigamis BSP, que me esta gustando mucho porque me da más libertad a la hora de imaginar y esribir.  
Una vez más, gracias a mis fabulosos compañeros de división por cederme sus personajes (que son estupendos todos) y por dejarme escribir este pequeño fic divisional con la mayor de las ilusiones. La historia, por supuestisimo, va dedicada a todos ellos con el mayor de los cariños y agradecimientos por el apoyo que llevan dandome estos... ya casi dos años!! Cuantisimo tiempo!!! (Que vieja soy... cries).  
Poco más que decir, que para cualquier duda, podeis dejarme un review, al igual que para aplaudir, criticar y lo que haga falta (mientras no sean insultos ni bombas, lo acepto todo, jejeje), y que espero actualizar esta historia regularmente y no me pase como en otras ocasiones (ejem ejem... xD)  
Muchos besos y abrazos para todos y todas y gracias por leer!  
**Ela :)**_


	2. De misión

_**Aviso:** Este fic se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, con una serie de personajes distintos de los originarios en el mundo Bleach. Exceptuando algunos de mi imaginacion (que serán señalados posteriormente), todos pertenecen a usuarios del foro BleachSP (en su mayoria, y para concretar, de la maravillosa Division 13). Estos (excepto el mio propio) tampoco me pertenecen y para ellos mi agradecimiento. Sin su amable cesión, esta historia no podría seguir adelante._

_Y tras estos avisos, espero que disfruteis de la historia..._

* * *

**WE CAN CHANGE THE WORLD**

**Capitulo 2: De misión.**

- Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

- No tiene importancia, Yodaime-san – aseguró Aiolos con una sonrisa cortés a la mujer, tras la décima reverencia de ésta – Sólo espero que sea suficiente.

- ¡Oh, sí, sin duda! Este distrito tiene mucho que agradecerle a la División 13. Estás provisiones mantendrán bien alimentados a los más pobres y eso evitará los disturbios y la delincuencia.

- Parece que Ela-taicho encontró una buena forma de ayudarles.

- Desde que apareció esto ha cambiado mucho. La gente tiene alegría, ilusiones. Incluso están pensando en construir una escuela para que los niños tengan a donde ir en vez de estar todo el día tirados por las calles.

- Eso son grandes noticias.

- Desde luego. Ela-sama… ¿no vendrá hoy?

- Estaba… Bueno, muy ocupada. Por eso nos ha enviado a nosotros.

- … Oh – en el rostro de la mujer se dibujó decepción y preocupación.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Yodaime-san? – preguntó Aiolos, intrigado con ese cambio de expresión.

- Es sólo que… Bueno, han desaparecido algunas personas, gente joven en su mayoría. A todos les vieron en la misma zona por última vez. No quiero abusar de aquellos que nos están ayudando tanto, pero… - Yodaime-san dudó – Todos eran fuertes, así que la gente cree que alguien o algo los pueda estar reteniendo o…

Aiolos comprendió de inmediato que el mayor miedo de esa gente era que ese alguien o algo los estuviese matando.

- ¿Dónde está ese lugar exactamente, Yodaime-san?

* * *

- _Esta es la última caja_ – informó Kara.

- ¡Por fin! Estoy hasta… Estoy cansado de cargar cajas como un burro – se quejó Kage, dejándola en el montón junto a las demás – No sé porqué tenemos que hacer esto cuando podríamos estar patrullando o entrenando. O durmiendo.

- _Ya sabes lo que dicen Ela-taicho y Mizu-fukutaicho con eso de que nuestra obligación es ayudar a las personas sea como sea siempre que este en nuestra mano y…_

- Lo sé, lo sé – aceptó Kage – Si me parece una idea genial. Es sólo que… Necesito descansar. Estoy realmente agotado.

- _Sí, tiene que ser realmente agotador tratar de superar tu propio record de horas durmiendo la siesta…_

- ¿Disculpa?

- _No, nada…_

- Kara-chan, el gran problema de la telepatía es que siempre puedo oír perfectamente lo que me dices. No disimules.

- _Oh, vaya…_

- ¡Kage-kun¡Kara-chan! – se acercó Aiolos hacía ellos a la carrera - ¿Habéis acabado?

- _Sí, ya esta todo_ – afirmó Kara.

- Pero no gracias a tu ayuda, ejem…

- ¿Por qué no nos pasamos por la zona sur del distrito? Yodaime-san me ha dicho que está pasando algo raro allí.

Aiolos explicó a sus compañeros todo lo que había oído y los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar por allí un momento para asegurarse de que nada verdaderamente grave estuviera pasando.

- Aunque démonos prisa – pidió Kage – Me gustaría llegar a la fiesta antes de que acaben con las existencias de sake. No se que pasa en esta división que desaparece en un momento…

* * *

Los tres se reunieron en el punto central del claro del bosque al que habían ido a parar siguiendo las indicaciones de Yodaime-san.

- ¿Habéis visto algo raro?

- _No_ _exactamente, pero por toda la zona hay un rastro claro de mucha energía espiritual_ – dijo Kara, frunciendo el ceño.

- El problema es que no sabemos si es energía oculta o simplemente, restos de energía antigua – explicó Kage, pensativo – Así que o nos llevamos una sorpresa bastante desagradable, o aquí no encontramos nada y perdemos el tiempo.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, volvamos a la división – decidió Aiolos – Informemos a la taicho de esto u que ella decida si manda una patrulla más numerosa. Sólo por si acaso.

Kara y Kage asintieron y siguieron a su superior por el estrecho camino que llevaba a la salida. Solamente llevaban andando unos minutos cuando los árboles empezaron a moverse.

Repentinamente, una ola de energía los sacudió y los tres desenfundaron sus zampakutohs de manera inmediata, colocándose espalda contra espalda para cubrir todos los flancos.

Tan rápido como llegó, la energía desapareció de golpe.

- Estad atentos – susurró Kage – Sea lo que sea, es capaz de ocultar muy bien su presencia.

Tras unos instantes en los que nada sucedió, los tres shinigamis se revolvieron en una quietud nerviosa.

- _¿Se ha ido?_ – preguntó Kara-chan.

- A lo mejor ha visto que somos shinigamis y como no le interesa enfrentarse a nosotros, ha salido huyendo – propuso Aiolos.

Kage no dijo nada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apenas respiraba, en un estado de concentración absoluto.

- Kage-kun – le llamó Aiolos - ¿Estás bien?

Antes de que la mano de Aiolos pudiera rozar su hombro, Kage saltó hacia delante y, con un grito, clavó su espada en la tierra húmeda hasta casi la empuñadura.

El grito de dolor del hollow perforó sus tímpanos y su energía les volvió a estremecer a la vez que éste surgía del suelo.

- ¡Malditos seáis! – bramó la criatura - ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

Ninguno contesto. Los tres lo observaban sorprendidos. No era más grande que un caballo o cualquier animal parecido. Tenía dos largas pinzas similares a las de un cangrejo a ambos lados del cuerpo y dos patas pequeñas y quebradizas que lo mantenían erguido a duras penas. En el lugar de los ojos, había dos huevos oscuros y profundos y su mascara le tapaba toda la zona inferior de la cabeza.

No hubo más tiempo para pensar.

- ¡Kara, cúbrenos¡Kage, conmigo! – gritó Aiolos al tiempo que el hollow lanzaba sus pinzas extensibles hacia ellos.

Las esquivaron de un salto y cada uno de situó a un lado del ser. Atacaron a la vez, con sus espadas en alto, apuntando a la zona superior de la cabeza, que estaba descubierta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció.

- ¿¡Pero qué coño…?! – exclamó Kage.

- ¡Kara¿dónde está¿¡A dónde ha ido?! – pidió Aiolos, nervioso.

Kara señaló boquiabierta hacía sus espaldas al ver a un niño que no aparentaba más de cinco o seis años.

Aiolos pareció dudar, pero Kage se lanzó hacia él sin un respiro y un instante después, Aiolos le siguió. El niño dio un salto, posándose primero en una rama baja y después, justo en frente de Aiolos.

Éste se quedo parado, mirando al niño.

- ¡Aio-kun¡No te dejes engañar! – le gritó Kage a la vez que intentaba regresar, pero ya estaba muy lejos - ¡Kara, a por él!

Para Aiolos ya era muy tarde. El niño tocó su pecho con una manita y sonrió al ver como un aura azul oscura envolvía su cuerpo y el shinigami caía inconsciente.

Una de las pinzas sustituyó al otro brazo del niño y atacó con ella a Kara, que la esquivó y logró cortarla con el afilado filo de su enorme zampakutoh, aunque la criatura pareció no inmutarse. Transmutándose en un joven alto y musculoso, saltó nuevamente y, situándose a un lado de Kara, le lanzó una patada a tan corta distancia que la shinigami solo pudo debilitar el impacto del golpe con su espada, aunque el impulso la lanzó por el aire.

Cuando chocó con el cuerpo inmóvil de Aiolos, el aura azul se extendió hacia ella, dejándola también inconsciente.

Kage, que veía como sus compañeros caían, se lanzó con furia contra el hollow, que retomó su forma original y se lanzó también contra él. Parando todos los golpes de su zampakutoh, obligó al shinigami a retroceder.

- ¡Como quieras! – gritó Kage, cogiendo con fuerza su espada y rozando su filo con la palma de la mano - ¡Surca la noche, Shounets…!

A una velocidad de espanto, el hollow había deslizado una de sus pinzas entre los árboles sin que Kage se diese cuenta de ese movimiento oculto y la había lanzado contra su costado cuando él había intentado liberar su zampakutoh.

Ahora, el apéndice del hollow le atravesaba de lado a lado.

- Me gustaría saber – dijo la criatura, aproximándose hacia Kage a la vez que extraía su pinza con un quejido de dolor de su victima – como has podido localizarme. Nadie nunca lo había logrado.

- Quizá no seas tan bueno como te crees – gruñó Kage mirándole con valor a pesar de que su herida le inmovilizaba.

Cuando su cuerpo chocó con el de sus compañeros caídos, el aura azul aumentó en tamaño e intensidad, testigo de la enorme satisfacción del hollow.

Ese día había tenido una caza inmejorable.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_

* * *

Hola!  
Subo algunos de los siguientes capitulos, porque este fic ya lleva un tiempo publicado en otros sitios y querría ponerme más o menos al día. Empieza la accion, solo falta ver como acaba.  
Muchas gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!  
Besos!!!  
**Ela :)**_


	3. Desasosiego

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia esta basada en el mundo del manga/anime Bleach, todo ellos producto de la mente del prodigioso Kubotite. Cualquier referenciaa alguna de sus sagas, historias o personajes es totalmente ajeno a mi y usado por diversión._

_**Aviso:** Este fic se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, con una serie de personajes distintos de los originarios en el mundo Bleach. Exceptuando algunos de mi imaginacion (que serán señalados posteriormente), todos pertenecen a usuarios del foro BleachSP (en su mayoria, y para concretar, de la maravillosa Division 13). Estos (excepto el mio propio) tampoco me pertenecen y para ellos mi agradecimiento. Sin su amable cesión, esta historia no podría seguir adelante._

_Y tras estos avisos, espero que disfruteis de la historia..._

* * *

**WE CAN CHANGE THE WORLD**

**Capitulo 3: Desasosiego.**

- ¡Alamez¡Ali-chaaaaaaaan! – gritó Ela, corriendo por los pasillos para alcanzar a una joven que cargaba con un montón de papeles entre sus brazos.

- Ah, taicho. ¿Podría ayudarme? Se me va a caer todo…

- ¡Claro! Dame – dijo, tomando un pequeño tacho de folios que apenas liberaba de carga a Alamez - ¿Ya está lista la _super-hiper-mega-fabulosa_ fiesta de esta noche?

- Ya está todo listo y ya están todos avisados, taicho – confirmó, respirando entrecortadamente ante el esfuerzo – Solo falta el sake.

- ¡Yo me encargo de todo eso! – exclamó Ela con ojos brillantes, pensando en la nueva y emocionante incursión en la División 8 que le esperaba - ¿Qué es todo eso, Ali-chan? – preguntó, señalando los papeles, que oscilaban peligrosamente.

- Las fichas actualizadas de todos los shinigamis de la división, taicho.

- Ha debido llevarte mucho trabajo – comentó, mirando los papeles ofendida, como si la mera idea del trabajo le pareciese de mal gusto - ¿Es necesario?

- Es organización, Ela. Eso que se supone que debería ser de obligado cumplimiento en la división.

- Bueno… ¡Menos mal que te tenemos a ti! – felicitó Ela a Alamez con una alegre palmada en la espalda que casi hace caer su cargamento.

- Ya… ¬¬

- Por cierto¿has visto a Kara-chan? Había quedado con ella para entrenar esta tarde, pero no ha aparecido.

- ¿No? – se extrañó Alamez – La vi salir con Kage-kun y Aio-kun a eso del mediodía con el cargamento de provisiones para Yodaime-san. ¿No han vuelto?

- Tal vez no los haya visto… - dijo Ela, pensativa – ¡Eh, tú¿Te llamas Apollo, verdad?

- Sí, taicho – contestó el shinigami con timidez, pues aún llevaba poco tiempo en la división y apenas había hablado con Ela.

- ¿Sabes si los oficiales Aiolos, Kage y Kara han regresado ya de su misión?

- No, taicho. El transporte para la comida si que fue enviado de vuelta hace unas horas, pero ellos aún no han regresado del Distrito 60.

- Ya veo… - Ela frunció el ceño; no le gustaba nada como empezaba a oler todo aquello – Apollo, hazme el favor de llevar todas estos papeles al registro – pidió, tomándolos de los brazos de Alamez y entregándoselos al shinigami, que se tambaleó ante el inesperado peso – Pide ayuda a algún compañero, él te indicará dónde esta.

- ¡Sí, taicho! – obedeció, alejándose dificultosamente, oculto por una torre de papel.

- Alamez, busca a Mizu y a Melange y diles que se reunan conmigo en mi oficina inmediatamente – ordenó Ela con una súbita seriedad que sorprendió a Alamez por lo inusual – Después, busca a Manta Kun y dile que se queda al mando. Y que si no hemos regresado en un par de horas, de aviso al resto de divisiones.

- Sí, taicho. Y… ¿y la fiesta?

Ela la miró, distraída, y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, la taicho, la fukutaicho y la cuarta oficial de la División 13 se encontraron en el mismo claro del bosque en el que sus compañeros habían estado poco tiempo antes. 

Habían ido a ver a Yodaime-san, que se había puesto muy nerviosa al oír las noticias de los shinigamis, y les había contado todo lo ocurrido. La mujer parecía temer haber llevado a aquellos shinigamis a la boca del lobo y las caras funestas de las tres, pero en especial la de Ela, cuando les había contado todo lo de las desapariciones, no había aliviado precisamente su conciencia.

Ahora, Mizu y Melange iban hablando entre sí en voz baja mientras que Ela controlaba el terreno unos metros por delante.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayan sido tan estúpidos! – exclamó Mizu, que parecía enfadada, pero en realidad solo estaba asustada por la suerte que habían podido correr sus compañeros.

- No creerían que fuese nada tan grave. Quizá unos fugitivos ocultos en el bosque o… - trató de disculparlos Melange, que también estaba muy preocupada.

- Desenfundad las zampakutohs y seguidme – dijo Ela, sacando a Kuroichitsuki e internándose por un pequeño camino en un lateral del claro.

Mizu y Melange hicieron lo propio, aunque la segunda miró a su fukutaicho con un gesto de interrogación. Mizu sabía que la contriedad de la oficial era por el repentino carácter taciturno de Ela y comprendió su intriga. La forma de reaccionar al miedo de cada uno siempre es distinta, y la de su amiga era esa: seriedad, sequedad. Un cambio que resultaba aún más pronunciado conociendo su habitual estado despreocupado e infantil y sus más que serias tendencias hacia la locura y la tontería.

Incluso a ella, tan acostumbrada a reprender a Ela como a una niña pequeña, a colaborar en sus travesuras o a echarla a golpes de almohada de su habitación, le seguía intrigando e imponiendo, después de tanto tiempo juntas, aquella especie de extraña que le robaba su cuerpo en momentos de tensión y que, por fortuna, hacía muchísimo que no veía.

Sin embargo, incluso en la oscuridad creciente de los árboles, podía notar el pánico de Ela ante el destino de sus compañeros y su culpabilidad al saber que era ella quien los había mandado a aquella misión. Lo notaba claramente en el ligero temblor de sus manos y por eso, cuando se acercó y apretó brevemente una de esas manos temblorosas en señal de apoyo, Ela le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento.

- Esperad – indicó Melange tras unos minutos – Aquí hay algo raro. Energía oculta o…

Ela se agachó para observar algo en la tierra y sus dos compañeras notaron como su cuerpo se tensó súbitamente.

- ¿Qué es, Ela? – preguntó Mizu.

- Sangre.

- ¿Cómo? – se alteró Melange – ¡No puede ser!

Mizu comenzó a moverse con precaución alrededor y al oír su grito ahogado, acudieron corriendo. Frente a ella, en una zona de terreno ligeramente elevado, reposaban Aiolos, Kage y Kara, mortalmente pálidos y cubiertos por un fulgor azul oscuro.

- ¡Nii-san! – exclamó Mizu e intentó correr hacia ellos, pero Ela le agarró por un brazo - ¿¡Qué haces?!

- Eso es obra de un hollow – informó lacónicamente, manteniendo la calma – No lo toques.

- ¡Tenemos que ver si están bien!

- No te acerques.

- ¡Pero Ela…!

- ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que le ocurrió al último fukutaicho que se enfrentó a un hollow en el Rukongai sin pararse a pensar por un momento en las consecuencias? – le dijo, taladrándola con la mirada, consiguiendo que cesase en su empeño – Melange, tu y Mizu protegedlos y no dejéis que nada ni nadie se acerque. Y agarraos fuerte, porque vienen curvas.

Ela se alejó unos metros, empezando a emanar energía espiritual en tales cantidades que Melange y Mizu incluso vieron flaquear sus fuerzas.

Sólo duró un momento. Todo cesó cuando el hollow emergió a la superficie desde el suelo.

- Vaya¿qué es hoy¿Mi día de suerte? – comentó el monstruo con tono burlón.

- Yo no llamaría 'mi día de suerte' al día en que me van a hacer pedazos…

_

* * *

__Hola!  
Continuamos con el capitulo 3 (estoy lanzada hoy, jajajaja), donde la cosa parece complicarse aún más... Los altos mandos de la division estan envueltos en todo este lio, conseguiran salir indemnes? Podran salvar a sus compañeros? Y lo mas importante de todo... Quedara sake para cuando vuelvan? La solucion, en proximos capititulos, no dejen de leer!!  
Muchos besos a todos y gracias por seguir la historia!  
**Ela :)**_


	4. Vidas ajenas

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia esta basada en el mundo del manga/anime Bleach, todo ellos producto de la mente del prodigioso Kubotite. Cualquier referenciaa alguna de sus sagas, historias o personajes es totalmente ajeno a mi y usado por diversión._

_**Aviso:** Este fic se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, con una serie de personajes distintos de los originarios en el mundo Bleach. Exceptuando algunos de mi imaginacion (que serán señalados posteriormente), todos pertenecen a usuarios del foro BleachSP (en su mayoria, y para concretar, de la maravillosa Division 13). Estos (excepto el mio propio) tampoco me pertenecen y para ellos mi agradecimiento. Sin su amable cesión, esta historia no podría seguir adelante._

_Y tras estos avisos, espero que disfruteis con la historia..._

* * *

**WE CAN CHANGE THE WORLD**

**Capitulo 4: Vidas ajenas**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que se fueron? – pregunto Yoruichi.

- Una hora y media – respondió Manta Kun, que sentado en el escritorio de la taicho, se veía mucho menos tranquilo que de costumbre.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, inquietos, con la vista fija en la ventana que daba a la entrada de la división.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? – volvió a preguntar Yoruichi.

- Una hora, treinta minutos y 26 segundos, Gatou.

- Ah.

De un salto, Yoruichi se sentó en la mesa, para ponerse de pie un momento después, sin poder parar quieta.

- ¿Cuánto…?

- Yoru-chan, te juro que como me lo preguntes otra vez, te meto en este cajón y tiro la llave.

- Gomen neeeee…. ¡Manta, estoy nerviosa¡No vuelven!

- Aunque no lo creas, ya me di cuenta de eso yo solito. ¡Y a esa maldita Ela no se le ocurre nada más que ponerme a mí al mando! – Manta se levanto de su asiento, debatiéndose en un mar de dudas - ¿Qué hago, Gatou¿Doy ya el aviso?

- Ela dijo que esperases un par de horas.

- Pero Alamez dijo que estaba muy rara cuando se lo dijo. Preocupada.

- Entonces avisa ya.

- Pero la taicho dijo que esperásemos.

- ¡Bueno, pues haz lo que quieras, pero no me pongas mas nerviosa!

- ¿Cómo? Encima la pongo yo nerviosa, será posible…

- Estoy preocupada.

- Yo también, Yoru-chan.

- ¿Qué puede haber ahí fuera que los retenga tanto tiempo? – reflexionó Yoruichi – A los demás, podría ser, pero a Ela y a Mizu cualquier problema con los ryokas no debería de llevarles más de un par de minutos. Si fuesen delincuentes o algo así, los reducirían sin esfuerzo.

- O los seducirían – Yoru le miró sorprendida y extrañada por la salida de tono – Lo siento. Humor sin gracia para momentos de tensión.

- No, si en el fondo llevas razón…

- ¡Yoru¿Podrían ser hollows? – se le ocurrió a Manta de repente.

- No digas tonterías. Los hollows normales no pueden entrar a esta dimensión así como así, sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta de…

Yoruichi se había quedado boquiabierta en mitad de la frase, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiese recordado algo nada agradable.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando – inquirió Manta Kun, sintiendo como se ponía mas y mas nervioso.

- ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez que apareció un hollow en la Sociedad de las Almas sin que su entrada fuese detectada?

- Pues ahora mismo no…

- ¿Recuerdas esa historia que nos cuenta Ela siempre, sobre aquel fukutaicho de nuestra división que murió…?

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Bueno, pues son la misma historia.

Durante unos minutos, Yoruichi y Manta Kun reflexionaron en silencio.

- Voy a dar aviso inmediatamente.

- Te acompaño.

* * *

- Pero… ¿qué veo¡Si es una capitana! – exclamó el hollow con júbilo – Una bastante idiota, por lo que parece. Y aquello de allí es tal vez… ¿una teniente? 

La risa del monstruo desgarró los oídos de las shinigamis, que aún así no se movieron de sus posiciones.

- ¿Qué es eso que rodea a mis compañeros? – preguntó Ela con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

El hollow ignoró a Ela, centrando su atención en las otras dos shinigamis que, aunque más alejadas, parecían más vulnerables. Con un movimiento vertiginoso, soltó una de sus pinzas en dirección a los árboles, con el fin de sorprenderlas por la retaguardia, pero no hubo lugar. Una punzada de dolor le llegó desde el apéndice cuando fue cortado de cuajo. Miró a su rival pero, salvo por la hoja de su espada, que ahora estaba bañada en sangre, no parecía haberse movido ni un milímetro.

- ¿¡Qué…?!

- Cuando hago una pregunta, exijo que se me conteste – explicó Ela con suavidad.

- Consume su energía – gruñó la criatura, movimiento lo que quedaba de su extremidad – Consigo más energía de ese modo que devorándolos. Al matarlos, su energía espiritual se reduce bruscamente. De este modo, sufren más, pero yo les arranco todo su potencial.

- ¿Están ya muertos? – exigió saber Ela, y su voz no tembló ni un ápice al hacerlo.

- Aún no. Pero casi… En unos minutos, su energía será mía.

El monstruo se volatilizó y entonces, Melange gritó algo. Ela no entendió lo que le decía su amiga, pero notó perfectamente el movimiento tras ella y paró el ataque con su espada. Sólo que esta vez, no era el hollow el que la había atacado.

- Eres buena – concedió un niño de apenas cinco o seis años, mirándola con una sonrisa angelical.

- Ese halo… No es solo por la energía – comprendió la mujer, analizando al niño que tenía frente a sí – Tomas su apariencia, lo que son.

- Y lista – añadió, dando pequeños pasos hacia ella.

Ela dio un salto y desapareció entre las ramas de los árboles.

Ahora, nada se interponía entre el hollow y Mizu y Melange, que lo miraron con aprensión, apretando las empuñaduras de sendas zampakutohs. El absoluto silencio delataba que Ela tenía que haberse ido.

- Parece que vuestra amiga os ha dejado dolas. He resultado no ser tan estúpida como esperaba.

De repente, algo cayó a su espalda y lo agarró por el cuello.

- Yo no soy de las que deja tirado a nadie – repuso Ela, apretando el filo contra su cuello.

El niño pequeño comenzó a llorar y a revolverse contra los férreos brazos de la capitana, que no cedieron en ningún momento.

- Tus trucos de ilusionismo barato no me impresionan. Cabréame y te corto el cuello.

Mizu emitió una exclamación ahogada cuando el hollow volvió a transformarse.

- ¿Seguro que no te impresionan, Ela-taicho? – murmuró Kage entre sus brazos, con el filo de la zampakutoh pegado a su cuello.

Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías.

_

* * *

__Hola!  
Cuando parece que la cosa esta tocando fin... Se pone aun mas complicada!! Podrá las shinigamis hacer frente a un enemigo que presenta aquellos aspectos de los que quieren? Esperemos que todo acabe bien!! La solucion al problema (y el final de esta mini-saga - como los minifilipinos jajaja-) en el proximo capitulo!! No dejen de leer!!  
Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y un millon de besos!  
**Ela :)**_


	5. What I've done

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia esta basada en el mundo del manga/anime Bleach, todo ellos producto de la mente del prodigioso Kubotite. Cualquier referenciaa alguna de sus sagas, historias o personajes es totalmente ajeno a mi y usado por diversión._

_**Aviso:** Este fic se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, con una serie de personajes distintos de los originarios en el mundo Bleach. Exceptuando algunos de mi imaginacion (que serán señalados posteriormente), todos pertenecen a usuarios del foro BleachSP (en su mayoria, y para concretar, de la maravillosa Division 13). Estos (excepto el mio propio) tampoco me pertenecen y para ellos mi agradecimiento. Sin su amable cesión, esta historia no podría seguir adelante._

_Y tras estos avisos, espero que disfruteis de la historia..._

* * *

**WE CAN CHANGE THE WORLD**

**Capitulo 5: What I've done**

- No solo consigues su apariencia; también sus recuerdos. Eso sí que me impresiona – concedió Ela sin disminuir ni por un momento la presión sobre su cuello.

- Vaya, taicho, no tienes alma – comentó burlón el falso Kage, que cambió su apariencia para tomar la de Aiolos - ¿Vas a matarme, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?

- Sé que no eres él, así que no me importa matarte. Pero antes vas a decirme como sacar a mis amigos de ahí.

- _¿Me perdonarás la vida si lo hago?_ – preguntó ahora Kara con un falso temblor de miedo.

- Yo nunca he dicho eso. Pero si me lo dices, quizá no te torture durante horas – el monstruo permaneció callado, pero notó en la súbita tensión de su cuerpo falso que su amenaza había calado hondo.

Para darme más realismo, apretó aún más el filo de su espada en la garganta de su enemigo, que comenzó a abrirse. El grito de Kara-chan, junto con la imagen de su cuello ensangrentado, de la herida que la zampakutoh de Ela le estaba provocando con una sangre fría que rozaba el sadismo, hizo palidecer a las otras dos shinigamis de la impresión.

En el fondo, sabían que no era ella y que su taicho estaba haciendo lo que debía, pero todo parecía tan real…

- Dímelo – demandó Ela con una voz helada que no parecía la suya.

- Tengo… - dijo finalmente el ser con voz ahogada, tomando la forma de Aiolos, tras unos minutos de duda – Tengo que tocarlos. Absorber lo que les rodea.

- Mizu, Melange, apartaos – ordenó Ela, y cuando ellas se hubieron situado a una distancia prudencial, se trasladó junto a los cuerpos de sus amigos – Si es uno de tus trucos y ellos mueren, sabes que tendré aún más razones para hacerte mucho daño¿verdad? Y también sabes que tengo más poder que tú y que tus trucos sentimentaloides no me afectan.

El ser asintió y alargó una de sus manos hacia el haz de luz, que poco a poco fue absorbido hasta desaparecer. Ela se volvió a alejar, permitiendo que Mizu se lanzase a la carrera hacia los cuerpos de sus compañeros y los examinase cuidadosamente.

- Están vivos, Ela. Kage tienen una herida muy fea, pero todos respiran. Sus cuerpos tienen energía.

- Bien. Es hora de cumplir mi parte del trato – dijo, soltando al monstruo, que ahora mantenía la forma de Kage, aunque imperfecta y desdibujada.

- Taicho, por favor…

Ela no quiso escuchar más. Con un movimiento tan certero como estremecedor, abrió una brecha en el pecho del falso Kage que surcaba su torso desde la cintura hasta el cuello. Momentos después, el hollow retomó su forma original antes de desaparecer con un último grito de dolor y rabia.

La mujer cayó de rodillas, soltando su espada y tapándose la cara con sus manos llenas de sangre ajena. Permaneció así durante unos instantes, hasta que Melange tocó su hombro con suavidad.

- Ela… Te necesitamos allí – pidió en un susurro.

La aludida alzó los ojos hacia ella, brillantes y confusos, antes de asentir.

Cuando examinó a sus compañeros, no pareció tener dudas.

- Están muy débiles. Debemos cederle una parte de nuestra energía si queremos que lleguen a casa – informó, librándose del haori para tener más movilidad – Mizu, tú y yo somos las que tenemos más energía.

- Sí, taicho – dijo, arremangándose para llevar a cabo el delicado proceso.

- Melange, tu mantente alerta por si acaso. Me imagino que pronto llegarán los refuerzos de Manta Kun. Intenta curar un poco la herida de Kage – pidió, a lo que la shinigami asintió, poniéndose manos a la obra.

Cuando sintió como poco a poco las fuerzas le abandonaban para ir entrando en el inmóvil cuerpo de Aiolos, recibió la inconsciencia con una enorme gratitud.

**

* * *

**

Mizu llamó con cuidado y, cuando se lo indicó, entró en la habitación de Ela. Su dueña se encontraba hecha un ovillo frente a la ventana.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó al verla entrar.

- Bien. Recuperándose. Les darán el alta en un par de días.

- ¿Y cómo estás tú?

- Perfectamente. Tengo una constitución robusta¿recuerdas? – bromeó Mizu, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Qué pasa?

- Todo eso era muy raro, Michan. Los hollow no tienen esos poderes ni remotamente. Conseguir su apariencia, sus recuerdos… incluso sus habilidades. Pudo usar la telepatía de Kara. ¿Significa eso que podría liberar sus zampakutohs si quisiera¡Aquello ni siquiera era un hollow! Era demasiado pequeño…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Mizu, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de su taicho.

- Pues… ¿qué quieres que haga? Golpear a quien haga falta hasta que sepa de donde salió ese bicho y por qué motivo tuvo que estar a punto de matar a tres de mis amigos para saber de él – escupió Ela con rabia acumulada - ¿No se supone qué somos dioses? No deberíamos permitir que cosas como éstas ocurran.

Mizu suspiró y se sentó al lado de su amiga, abrazándola.

- Fuiste increíblemente valiente. ¿Lo sabes?

- Fui increíblemente vil. Alguien capaz de abrir en canal a un amigo sin pestañear no merece llamarse valiente.

- No era él.

- Lo sé, pero… No sé, vosotras os asustasteis cuando visteis su forma, cuando lo maté… Actuasteis como personas normales. Yo no sentí nada. A veces me doy miedo – cargada de remordimientos y de culpabilidad, Ela soltó un enorme suspiro – No quiero que nadie más muera, Michan… - susurró, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

- Pues te ayudaré a evitarlo. ¿Vale?

Ela por fin sonrió.

- Vale.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron un rato en silencio, observando el paisaje que se divisaba por la ventana hasta que, de repente, Ela pareció darse cuenta de algo.

- Michan… ¿qué pasó al final con esa fiesta?

- Obviamente, se suspendió. Alamez guardó todo el material para la próxima vez.

- Y… ¿qué pasó con el sake?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – quiso saber Mizu con la sospecha escrita en sus ojos.

- Nada… Curiosidad.

- Pues… Trajeron algunas cajas. Están en el registro hasta que…. ¡¡Ela!! – gritó Mizu al ver como su taicho se levantaba a la velocidad del rayo, tomaba su espada, y salía corriendo en dirección a la salida de la habitación - ¿Se puede saber donde demonios vas?

- ¡¡A por el sake!! – exclamó como si fuese obvio – ¡Nos vemos!

Mizu frunció el ceño, mitad enfadada mitad divertida con la actitud de renovada alegría y alcoholismo de su amiga.

- Dichosa chantajista emocional adicta al sake…. ¡¡Vuelve!! – chilló, saliendo a la carrera en pos de Ela - ¡Ela-chan¡Ven aquí ahora mismo¡No me obligues a envenenar el sake!

Varias puertas se abrieron a la vez al oír el escándalo formado por aquellas dos a semejantes horas.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa? – preguntó un shinigami de largo pelo negro, que a todas luces se acababa de despertar, y no precisamente de buen humor.

- Tranquilo, Kaiden – dijo Manta, volviéndose a su habitación – Dentro de poco de darás cuenta de que aquí estamos todos mal de la cabeza. Buenas noches.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_Hola!  
Ahora si que llegamos al final de la saga y, como veis, con un final feliz, pero abierto, porque aun no ha quedado nada claro y nuestros chicos no se piensan quedar parados a ver como alguien o algo destruye su mundo. Esto promete mucha accion... y muchas risas!! Que pasará con ese sake?? Que sera seraaaaaá...  
Espero no demorarme mucho a la hora de actualizar, aunque en breve me voy de vacaciones y no se si el proximo (o proximos, si me da el arranque como hoy) capitulo(s) tardarán mucho o poco, pero lo seguro es que esto sigue adelante.  
Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!  
Millones de besos!!_  
_**Ela :)**_


End file.
